<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Истинная Любовь Под Микроскопом by dnimreven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876719">Истинная Любовь Под Микроскопом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven'>dnimreven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Relationships, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, M/M, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Говард Старк совершил революцию в области романтики, когда разработал таймер, отсчитывающий время до встречи со своим соулмейтом.</p>
<p>Таймер Тони Старка никогда не показывал никаких чисел, и после сорока лет он перестал надеяться найти своего соулмейта.</p>
<p>Входит Капитан Америка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Истинная Любовь Под Микроскопом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755475">True Love, Deconstructed</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/tartan_suitcase">tartan_suitcase (miss_whimsy)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>В 1965 году после двадцати пяти лет производства оружия Говард Старк успешно совершил революцию в области романтики. То, что началось как смутная мечта произвести на свет наследника своей империи, превратилось в действенную систему определения соулмейта для любого человека; простую серебряную пластину с экраном, встроенную в запястье и отсчитывающую дни, часы и минуты до встречи с ‘тем единственным’ человеком. В течение года 50% американцев установили себе эту пластину. Она разрушила старые семьи, но построила новые. Она поспособствовала продвижению гей прав, но абсолютно разделила поколения. Она породила конфликты, но дала людям надежду.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Говард встретил Марию в 1967 году, и они оба улыбнулись, когда их таймеры одновременно запищали.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Через три года, когда был рождён Тони Старк, Старк Таймер широко использовался по всему свету.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони установил себе имплант на семнадцатый день рождения. Он относился к этому с любопытством, но не с особым предвкушением. Спустя почти двадцать лет таймер уже давно был не революционной технологией, а скорее неотъемлемой частью взросления. Некоторые люди этому сопротивлялись, подростки в особенности горели желанием доказать, что им не было дела до каких-то там соулмейтов. Но большинство людей, которые отказывались устанавливать таймер в семнадцать, меняли своё мнение после колледжа, и к тридцати годам установка таймера имела общемировой охват. Конечно, Тони, будучи наследником Старк Индастрис, не имел права на такую роскошь, как отказ от таймера.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Его мама держала его за руку и сияла гордостью и счастьем, пока (гораздо более маленькую стеклянную) пластину вживляли ему в запястье. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони уставился на пустой экран и попытался ничего не чувствовать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Дорогой, - успокаивала его Мария, гладя его по руке, - твой отец проходил через то же самое, пока я не установила свой имплант. Он никогда не терял надежды, и ты тоже не должен.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони хотел сказать, что он всё равно никогда особо не надеялся, что маме было бы лучше найти кого-нибудь другого, пусть даже и Говард был ее ‘соулмейтом’. Он хотел сказать, что теперь люди просто верили в сказку вместо того, чтобы усиленно работать над отношениями, как это было раньше.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Но он ничего не сказал. Он лишь кивнул головой, поцеловал маму в щёку и опустил рукав рубашки, чтобы спрятать таймер.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив замёрз во льдах за двадцать лет до появления таймера. Когда он встретил Пегги, он моментально понял, что ни одна другая женщина не заставит его чувствовать то, что он чувствовал с ней. Пегги была для него той единственной, и она любила его, будь он тощим Стивом или великим Капитаном Америка. А он любил ее, и он любил бы ее целую вечность, если бы у него был шанс.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Через семьдесят лет он узнал, что таймер, по всей видимости, имел своё мнение на этот счёт.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Говард хотел, чтобы я его протестировала, - сказала Пегги, смущённо потирая свою пластину. - Он думал - ну, мы оба думали - что он будет пустым. Но потом…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив улыбнулся и взял ее за руку. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Я так рад за тебя, - это не было ложью. Не совсем. Стив был рад, что у Пегги была длинная и счастливая жизнь. У неё была любимая работа. Она сформировала ЩИТ. Она вышла замуж, и родила детей, а они своих детей, и Стив был рад.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Может, если бы ты не… - начала Пегги и сжала его руку. - Может, это был бы ты.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Два соулмейта? - усмехнулся Стив, и это было слегка натянуто, но Пегги это не прокомментировала. - Так бывает?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Иногда, - ответила Пегги. - Всё возможно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Железный Человек был всем, чем не был Тони. Он мог помогать людям. Он мог изменить мир. Он мог делать то, что больше никто не мог. И когда он летал, когда он сражался, когда он помогал - Тони чувствовал себя таким свободным, как никогда прежде.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Я знаю, что это сбивает с толку. Одно дело ставить под сомнение официальную историю, и совершенно другое выдвигать необоснованные обвинения или намекать на то, что я супергерой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- А я и не говорила, что вы супергерой, - легко ответила Кристин. Она выглядела очень воодушевлённой, но он знал, что это было не из-за него и даже не из-за всей этой истории. Таймер на ее руке отсчитывал меньше, чем десять минут. Хотя бы у него было представление, когда эта пресс-конференция закончится.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Роуди прочистил горло за его спиной, и Тони опустил взгляд на свои карточки.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Правда в том, что… - сказал он и затем сделал то, что он делал перед репортёрами всю свою жизнь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он солгал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Железный Человек.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Капитан.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Стив часто слышал о Железном Человеке после пробуждения. О нём постоянно говорили в новостях, как он перемещался от места преступления к зоне боевых действий, из страны в страну, с континента на континент. Чем больше Стив слышал о нём, тем больше он хотел с ним познакомиться, из-за чего Фьюри, похоже, только меньше хотел позволить этому случиться.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Я уже было думал, что мы никогда не встретимся, - сказал ему Стив, пока они стояли и охраняли Локи. - Постоянно что-то вставало на пути.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Железный Человек молчал несколько секунд.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Приятно познакомиться, Капитан. Жаль, что это произошло не в более приятных обстоятельствах.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Стив. Зови меня Стив.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив ненавидел таймеры. Они почему-то напоминали ему о больницах.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- В моё время нам не нужны были эти штуки, чтобы влюбляться друг в друга, - сказал он Железному Человеку, когда они вдвоём сидели на посадочной платформе башни Старка и смотрели на город у себя под ногами. - Мы просто встречали кого-то и влюблялись…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ты, что, серьёзно только что сказал ‘в моё время’? - спросил Железный Человек, его модулированный голос был тёплым и дразнящим.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив пихнул его плечом.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Заткнись.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Железный Человек засмеялся и пихнул его в ответ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Но я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. Не особо то это романтично.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- У тебя он есть? - спросил Стив и почувствовал, как его сердце забилось быстрее в ожидании ответа.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Нет, - моментально ответил тот. - Нет. Я даже не думаю, что я верю в соулмейтов.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Слив слегка улыбнулся и с облегчением наклонил голову набок.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Хочешь поиграть в ‘поймай меня’?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Поймай меня?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Пихнув его в последний раз, Стив спрыгнул с платформы и закричал от восторга, когда Железный Человек поймал его в воздухе через несколько секунд.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>В колледже таймер Роуди тоже был пустым, и Тони чувствовал себя чуть менее одиноким. Конечно, Роуди всё равно верил в идею о соулмейтах. Он всей душой верил, что однажды его таймер оживёт, и после этого останутся какие-то дни до того момента, как у него появится кто-то особенный, кто будет любить его вечно. Однажды Тони почти поддался искушению спросить его, чем другие люди были не особенными, но Роуди был подвыпившим, а Тони не был полнейшим мудаком.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Через пять лет таймер Роуди пискнул и показал всего три часа ожидания.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Что?! - закричал Тони в трубку. - Где ты вообще, чёрт возьми?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- На работе, - тихо сказал Роуди, пытаясь не привлекать к себе внимания. - У меня сегодня должны быть новые новобранцы, и таймеры устанавливаются в обязательном порядке. Наверное, она только что установила свой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Это может быть не ‘она’, - напомнил ему Тони, но знал, что Роуди его не слушал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Я бы понял это и без таймера, - однажды сказал ему Роуди спустя несколько лет, пока Кэрол вела Стива в танце, который должен был быть фокстротом. Она чуть ли не согнулась пополам от смеха, пока Стив считал про себя шаги. Роуди не мог перестать улыбаться, глядя на неё. - Как это вообще мог бы быть кто-то другой?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ты веришь в любовь? - спросил Стив Железного Человека.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони склонил голову на бок, проверяя информацию, которую ему предоставлял Джарвис.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Это странный вопрос, Капитан.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Разве? - пожал плечами Стив. - Ты сказал, что не веришь в соулмейтов. Что насчёт любви?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони смотрел на него пару секунд, радуясь приватности, которую обеспечивала ему броня.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Да, я верю в любовь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив улыбнулся, и его улыбка была смущённой, и медленной, и счастливой. Тони влюбился чуть сильнее.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Я думаю, что соулмейты - это слишком просто. Я думаю, что для любви - для самого лучшего типа любви - нужно работать, а не принимать ее как должное.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони Старк был консультантом, экспертом по вооружению, гением технологий, миллиардером и владельцем таймеров, красующихся у всех на запястьях. Стив хотел возненавидеть его с первого взгляда.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>К несчастью для него, Тони так же был очаровательным, остроумным, неожиданно добрым и щедрым до безумия.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>И ещё он, похоже, ненавидел таймеры так же, как и Стив.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ты подумал о том, чтобы установить таймер, Капитан? - однажды спросил Фьюри на совещании. Железного Человека не было - он был на миссии где-то в Европе - но Тони был там, чтобы проконсультировать их по важным моментам.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Что? - спросил Тони, отрываясь от своей работы впервые за всё время совещания. - Роджерс? Ты же не хочешь себе таймер, правда?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив покачал головой. Фьюри и Хилл не особо этому обрадовались.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Они являются важными частями снаряжения, - возразила Хилл.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони фыркнул.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Это часы. Не делайте из них что-то большее.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Часы, которые показывают, когда ты встретишь своего соулмейта, - не уступала Хилл. - Разве это не важно?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Они создали общество ленивых людей, - сказал Тони и принялся загибать пальцы, считая свои аргументы. - Разрушили индустрию развлечений. Уничтожили романтику. И создали социальную группу изгоев в обществе, состоящую из тех, кто не хочет устанавливать себе таймер, - он указал рукой в сторону Стива. - Вот вам наглядный пример. Не делай этого, Роджерс. Не добавляй себе проблем.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Позже Стив оттащил Тони в сторону и поблагодарил его за поддержку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Но я всё-таки не понимаю, - сказал он. - Ты же создаёшь эти штуки, разве нет? Зачем ты их делаешь, раз так их ненавидишь?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Это разработка моего отца. Они нравятся большинству людей в мире. И в отличие от оружия, которое мы производили до этого, таймеры не создаются для убийства.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он поднял рукав толстовки и показал Стиву свой таймер, до сих пор упрямо показывающий - - - - : - - : - -.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Большинство людей бы сказали, что я просто злюсь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Что это значит? - неуверенно спросил Стив.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Это значит, что у моего соулмейта нет таймера. Он показывает это уже сорок два года. Может, если бы я встретил его двадцать лет назад, я не был бы таким жалким, как сегодня.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив покачал головой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Соулмейт - это не то же самое, что счастье.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони грустно улыбнулся.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Попытайся объяснить это всему остальному миру.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Таймер Наташи не был похож ни на один другой. Это была первая модель, которую модернизировал сам Тони после смерти родителей. Наташе тогда было где-то лет десять. От одной мысли, что ей установили таймер в таком юном возрасте, Тони становилось плохо. От этого и от алкоголя. И ещё от этой странной штуки, которую она ввела в его шею минуту назад.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Фьюри говорил, Наташа уставилась на него, Тони потирал шею. Его взгляд машинально упал на ее открытое запястье. Числа были видны, но отсчёт был остановлен.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Что с ним не так? - спросил Тони, перебивая жалобы Фьюри. - Я могу починить его, если он сломан.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Наташа покачала головой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Он не сломан, - сказала она. - Иногда такое случается.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Застывает? - недоверчиво спросил Тони.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Та кивнула в ответ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Он всегда застывает. Я не волнуюсь. Мне не долго осталось ждать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Когда Наташа в следующий раз рассказывает Тони о своей первой встрече с Зимним Солдатом, она поднимает рукав и показывает экран, на котором теперь застыли цифры 0000:00:00.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Думаешь, плохо не иметь соулмейта? В этом случае он хотя бы не пытался тебя убить.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ник орал. Мария орала. Брюс делал глубокие успокаивающие вдохи. Клинт вертел стрелу в руках, так что Тони решил, что Фил наверняка рассказал ему правду в какой-то момент. Наташа игнорировала всех вокруг. Очень громко. Стива не было. Вот настолько Стив злился.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Могу я просто сказать, - перебил Тони, возвращая всеобщее внимание на себя, - что мне кажется, что вы все чересчур эмоционально на это реагируйте?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Брюс издал звук, который на 80% был похож на Халка. Тони поднял руки перед собой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Я знаю, что вы злитесь. Я это понимаю, - сказал он. - Но это </span>
  <em>
    <span>я</span>
  </em>
  <span> только что потерял свой дом, несколько незаменимых частей научного снаряжения и, о, все мои прекрасные машины.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стрела Клинта оказалась в столе прямо перед Тони.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ладно. Вы тут спорьте о том, насколько я не подхожу для этой работы, - сказал он, встав и направившись к двери. - Я спас мир несколько раз, если это хоть что-то значит. Я вас прикрывал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он дождался, пока автоматическая дверь закроется у него за спиной, и громко выдохнул. Ему сейчас очень надо найти Стива.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>К счастью, Стив был человеком привычки, что означало, что он наверняка сейчас был в зале, представляя лицо Тони на груше для битья.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Насколько ты злишься по шкале от одного до десяти? - спросил Тони из дверного проёма, и Стив перестал бить грушу ровно настолько, чтобы задумчиво вздохнуть.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Десять.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони просвисетл.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Вау. Я ожидал, может, семёрки. Восьмёрки, если с натягом. Я делал вещи похуже.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ты соврал нам всем.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Технически… - начал Тони, подходя к Стиву. Тот развернулся так внезапно, что Тони пришлось сделать пару шагов назад.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Не надо, - рявкнул Стив. - Просто не надо. Ты соврал мне.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Да, - вздохнул Тони. - Да, соврал. Вот такой вот я, понятно? Иногда я вру. Я не такой, как ты, Стив. Я не герой. Я всего лишь человек в костюме, который пытается искупить свои грехи.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Херня, - огрызнулся Стив. - Это всё херня. Ты - Железный Человек. Ты - герой. Ты один из самых лучших людей, которых я когда-либо знал. Ты мой лучший… - он остановился, опустил взгляд на свои руки и начал разматывать ленту. - Ты мой лучший друг, Тони. Как ты мог соврать мне?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Мне жаль, - искренне сказал Тони. - Просто спустя какое-то время я не знал, как рассказать тебе правду. Я никогда не думал, что мы станем друзьями. И тебе нравился Железный Человек больше, чем Тони Старк, так что…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Это не правда, - возразил Стив. - Ты не позволил мне узнать тебя, как одного человека.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ну, тогда дай мне шанс это исправить, - сказал Тони и протянул руку. - Привет, я Тони Старк. Гений. Миллиардер. Железный Человек.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив изо всех сил пытался не усмехнуться, пожимая руку Тони. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- И идиот. Не забудь про идиота.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Как будто ты когда-нибудь дашь мне забыть.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>У Сэма было ещё десять лет на таймере. Стив думал, что это, наверное, весьма удручало. Сэм был не согласен.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Это успокаивает, - объяснил он. - Знать, что в мире есть кто-то для меня. Да, конечно, ждать очень долго, но ведь лучшие вещи стоят ожидания, да?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Наверное, - сказал Стив. - Я не уверен, что я был бы счастлив ждать так долго.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ты ждал семьдесят лет, - засмеялся Сэм, но Стив покачал головой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Я не ждал. Я застыл во времени.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Тогда, может быть, это вселенная тебя ждала? - сказал Сэм, пожав плечами.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Для чего?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Чтобы ты ее догнал.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони не ожидал, что Стив так быстро вернётся после катастрофы в Вашингтоне.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Он был один в пентхаусе, разбирал информацию, которую слила Наташа, разбивая всё по файлам и перепроверяя зацепки, пока Джарвис зачитывал лучше твиты и реакции из интернета.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Сэр, Капитан Роджерс поднимается к вам.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив выглядел вымотанным, когда вышел из лифта, и Тони вскочил, чтобы подхватить его за руку, пока тот не упал на колени.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Полегче, здоровяк.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Всё нормально, - сказал Стив, но большинство фразы утонуло в зевке, и он позволил Тони провести себя на диван. - Ты в порядке?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ты просто невероятен, - пробормотал Тони и не смог противостоять желанию провести рукой по волосам Стива. - Да. Я в порядке. Всё нормально. С чего бы мне не быть в порядке?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Тебя пытались убить, - заметил Стив, чем заработал острый взгляд от Тони.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Да, и это уже третья группа, которая пыталась убить меня в этом месяце. Что-то я не видел, чтобы ты поднимал шум, когда это был Доктор Дум.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив фыркнул.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- О, пожалуйста. Ты мог бы уничтожить его легче, чем капкейк.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони не мог не ухмыльнуться на это.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Спасибо за веру в мои силы.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Когда я сказал ‘ты’, я имел в виду ‘кто угодно’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Да, да, конечно.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Серьёзно, Тони. Я переживал за тебя.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Я знаю, - ответил Тони. - Но я в порядке. Мы все в порядке.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Мне нужно найти Баки, - сказал Стив и снова зевнул.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Надём, - успокоил его Тони. - Тебе надо поспать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив слегка кивнул и сел прямее.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Подожди, - сказал он, поймав Тони за руку. - Подожди. Сначала мне нужно кое-что сделать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони кивнул и подождал. Стив, похоже, собрался с духом и притянул Тони поближе.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Скажи мне, если ты этого не хочешь, - пробормотал Стив, и Тони даже не успел спросить, в чём было дело, когда Стив уже целовал его.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони растаял рядом с ним, обнял Стива за плечи и прижался ближе, пока не оказался у Стива на коленях.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ты в этом уверен? - спросил Стив, тяжело дыша.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони мягко его поцеловал, три маленьких поцелуя, проведя языком по нижней губе Стива.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Я никогда в жизни не был так уверен, как сейчас.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив наклонился вперёд и снова поймал его губы, и Тони моментально расслабился рядом с ним.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Спасибо господи.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>У асгардцев нет таймеров. Тор считает, что эти штуки оскверняют сам принцип любви.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- А что будет, если ты не полюбишь своего соулмейта? Что будет, если это не романтическая любовь? Что будет, если ты влюбишься в кого-то другого? Что будет…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Да, ладно, я понял, но мне не кажется, что отец так много об этом думал, - перебил Тони, закидывая ещё одну конфету Милк Дад в рот. - Я не понимаю, как ему удалось превратить любовь в уравнение, но если кто-то и мог это сделать, то только он.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- У Джейн неправильный таймер, - сказал Тор. - Человек, который был выбран для нее, был ее недостоин.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони кивнул. Он не мог с этим спорить. Не хотел спорить. У Джейн было достаточно мозгов, чтобы не обращать внимания на таймер на своём запястье. Хотел бы Тони сделать то же самое.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Я хочу убрать его, - сказал однажды Тони, когда они со Стивом лежали на диване, переплетя ноги.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Что убрать? - спросил Стив, всё ещё увлечённо играя с пальцами Тони. Он любил эти руки. Любил то, какими сильными они были. Любил то, как они выполняли сложную хрупкую работу. Любил, какими быстрыми, и уверенными, и изящными они были.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Стив? Думаешь, стоит?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив встретился взглядом с Тони и виновато поцеловал уголок его рта.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Прости. Что?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони ухмыльнулся, будто в точности знал, о чём именно только что думал Стив.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Мой таймер. Я хочу убрать его.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Разве можно это сделать? - нахмурившись, спросил Стив. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь убирал свой таймер.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Можно, - сказал ему Тони. - Но его нельзя вернуть на место. Если его убрать, то это навсегда.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Сердце Стива забилось чуть быстрее, надежда и счастье вспыхнули внутри него. Он попытался не показать эти чувства на своём лице.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Это опасно?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони покачал головой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Нет. Не опасно. Не больно. Ну, не больнее, чем когда ты устанавливаешь эту штуку.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив слегка подвинулся и накрыл ладонью таймер на руке Тони, который всегда был закрыт, но всё же постоянно присутствовал между ними.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Если ты этого хочешь, Тони, - сказал он, - то тогда тебе стоит это сделать.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Как ты понял, что твоя жена была той самой? - однажды спросил Тони Инсена, аккуратно ткнув его совершенно обычное запястье без таймера отвёрткой. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Точно так же, как и все это понимают, Старк, - ответил Инсен с улыбкой, которая означала, что, может, Тони и был гением, но при этом он всё равно был идиотом. - Ты почувствуешь это в своём сердце, когда с тобой будет правильный человек.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- У меня такого нет, - сказал Тони, показав свой таймер. - Он пустой. Почти сорок лет ожидания, и ничего.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ну, это зависит от того, чего ты ждёшь. Настоящего алгоритма любви не существует. Люди боятся остаться одни. Они боятся оказаться неправы, - Инсен поднял грудную пластину и прикрепил ее к остальному костюму. Затем он положил руку на таймер Тони. - Это лишь отговорка. Это фантазия. Когда ты встретишь правильного человека, ты поймёшь. Верь в себя, а не в машину.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ты в этом уверен? - спросил Стив, глядя, как Тони собирает все необходимые приборы на столе. - Ты не должен этого делать. Я могу установить таймер. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони покачал головой.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- А что, если…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Нет, - перебил Стив. - Нет. Нет никакого ‘а что, если’. Это ты, Тони. Ты - тот самый.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Тони наконец поднял взгляд на Стива.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Да, - уверенно сказал он. - Я тот самый. И ты тот самый для меня, Стив. И мне не нужны часы, чтобы знать это. Мне не нужно, чтобы вселенная решала это за меня. Я решил. Я решил в тот день, когда встретил тебя.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- В день, когда ты встретил меня, - повторил Стив с улыбкой. - В тот день, когда ты встретил меня, значит?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Не особо обольщайся.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив засмеялся и поймал руку Тони. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Вселенная привела меня к тебе. Мне кажется, что касается судьбы, то у нас всё схвачено.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Легко не будет, - сказал ему Тони.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Стив улыбнулся и поцеловал его ладонь.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Самое лучшее в жизни не бывает лёгким.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>